Salah Kirim!
by Aicchi
Summary: Hinata berniat curhat kepada Sakura tentang orang yang disukainya. Namun, apa jadinya jika Hinata malah salah kirim? Dan sialnya yang jadi sasaran kesalahannya adalah Uchiha Sasuke! / "Ya Tuhan! Matilah aku!"/ Warning: AU, OOC, DLDR


"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun! Kyaaa!"

"Cih!" Hinata mendengus kesal. Padahal masih sangat pagi, tapi teriakan para gadis para pemuja Uchiha Sasuke itu, membuat telinganya hampir pecah. Dan juga menambah kekesalannya.

Ya, padahal sekarang masih pukul tujuh pagi. Masih sangat pagi. Dan Hinata sudah terlambat setengah jam. Loh? Bukannya sekolah masuk pukul setengah delapan?

"Brugh!"

Malangnya nasib Hinata, sudah terlambat, teriakan para gadis tadi membuatnya kesal, dan sekarang, ia malah terjatuh gara-gara menabrak segerombolan gadis yang sedang meneriaki nama Sasuke.  
Oh Tuhan, runtuk Hinata dalam hati.

Hinata meringis. Pantatnya terasa sakit sekali. Saat sedang berusaha untuk bangkit, ia mendengar para gadis berbisik-bisik, tidak lagi meneriaki nama Sasuke. Dan kemudian hening. Ia tahu, pasti semua orang sedang menatap kearahnya. Ia jadi malu, hampir menangis.

"Kau terlambat tiga puluh lima menit Hyuuga,"

Suara yang sangat familiar. Hinata yang tadinya diliputi rasa cemas dan malu, kini menjadi takut. Dengan ragu, ia mendongak ke asal suara. Dan di situ lah, berdiri sesosok pria tinggi berwajah datar. Hinata merasa akan pingsan. Inilah alasannya ia datang ke sekolah pagi-pagi sekali. 

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Salah Kirim!**

by

 **Aicchi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), Miss-typo, aneh, dll.**

 **Rating: T**

 **Based on True Story (maybe)**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata menundukkan wajahnya. Ia sangat takut untuk menatap pemuda di hadapannya. Dalam hati, ia mengutuk kebodohannya. Ia tahu, berurusan dengan pemuda di hadapannya sama saja dengan cari mati. Ah! Bodoh sekali!

"Hyuuga Hinata! Apa kau punya alasan yang bagus?" pemuda itu membuka suara duluan. Ia bertanya dengan dengan nada yang menurut Hinata sangat menyeramkan. Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Hinata mencoba menyiapkan kata-kata. Ia gugup sekali. Keringat dingin mulai menetes dari pelipisnya.

"A-ano..." Hinata mulai mengeluarkan suara. Ia tergagap. Sasuke-nama pemuda itu- menatapnya dengan tatpan menyelidik. Hinata yang merasa ditatap begitu, kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Hinata kembali diam. Sasuke pun sepertinya malas untuk mengeluarkan suara. Hinata menjadi semakin takut. Namun setelah lima menit berpikir kata apa yang harus ia keluarkan dan setelah mengumpulkan keberaniannya, akhirnya Hinata mengeluarkan suaranya lagi.

"A-ano..." namun apa daya, hanya kata itu lagi yang dapat ia keluarkan. Sasuke mulai kesal.

"Kau tahu Hinata? Hari ini kau dan aku akan membahas agenda kelas. Kau tidak lupa kan kalau kau terpilih menjadi wakil ketua kelas?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Dan aku sebagai ketua kelas sudah menunggumu selama tiga puluh lima menit dan aku harus bersabar dikerubuti para wanita genit. Kukira kau punya alasan untuk keterlambatanmu," Sasuke menceramahi Hinata. Hinata merasa bersalah juga.

Sebenarnya ini bukanlah kehendak Hinata. Menjadi seorang wakil ketua kelas, apalagi berdampingan dengan Uchiha Sasuke, sama sekali bukan keinginannya. Selain karena ia tidak ingin dekat-dekat dengan Sasuke, ia juga sangat takut pada para fans girl Sasuke yang terkenal 'ganas' itu. Jika bukan karena ditunjuk oleh Kurenai-sensei, wali kelasnya yang terkenal tegas dan tidak menerima penolakan dalam bentuk apapun, ia sudah menolak mentah-mentah jabatan ini.

"Ma-maaf Uchiha-san," Hinata mengeluarkan suaranya, ingin berusaha menjelaskan, "ta-tadi pagi, a-aku ketinggalan bus jam e-enam," Hinata menjelaskan dengan terbata. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, "ka-karena takut terlambat, a-aku mengejarnya. Karena bus se-selanjutnya lewat jam se-setengah delapan," Hinata tak sanggup lagi. Ia menitikkan air matanya. Namun, karena wajahnya tertunduk, Sasuke tak menyadarinya.

"Jadi, kau ke sekolah dengan berjalan kaki?" Sasuke bertanya lagi dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Hinata.  
"Gezz, harusnya kau menghubungiku, biar aku jemput..."

"Ma-maaf..." Hinata lagi-lagi meminta maaf. Dia sudah sangat merepotkan Sasuke sampai-sampai Sasuke menawarkan jemputan terhadapnya.

Tunggu! Dijemput?

Sasuke menawarkan jemputan terhadapnya? Ini bukan ilusi kah? Pikir Hinata. Karena saking tak percaya, ia menatap Sasuke yang juga sedang menatapnya iba. Dan bodohnya Hinata lupa menghapus air matanya tadi dan tentunya dapat dilihat jelas oleh Sasuke.

"Kau... menangis?" tanya Sasuke heran. Ah, Hinata baru menyadari kebodohannya. Dengan segera ia menundukkan wajahnya dan menghapus bekas air matanya. Hinata merasa malu sekali.

"Ck, kau tidak perlu takut terhadapku. Aku bukan setan," Sasuke berusaha meyakinkan Hinata.  
"Mulai sekarang kau tidak perlu bersikap formal padaku, panggil saja aku, Sasuke,"

Lagi-lagi Hinata merasa tak percaya pada apa yang didengarnya. Ia memanggil Uchiha Sasuke dengan nama kecilnya? Sasuke? Oh, apa dia tidak salah dengar?

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sekarang sudah hampir setengah sembilan, jadi, apa boleh buat. Rapat kelas hari ini kita tunda. Aku, mau ke toilet dulu. Jaa Hinata-chan," ujar Sasuke sambil menyeringai kepada Hinata. Sementara Hinata yang seperti orang tak sadar tak menyadari seringaian itu.

Sasuke masih terus menyeringai sambil keluar dari pintu kelas, meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terbengong.

Saat pelajaran dimulai, Hinata masih saja terbengong. Memikirkan keanehan Uchiha Sasuke, sang pangeran sekolah yang merangkap ketua kelas di kelasnya. Apakah itu adalah sifat aslinya? Seorang pemuda yang baik hati bagaikan pangeran? Ah, selama ini yang ia tahu Sasuke itu dingin dan kejam bagaikan setan. Tapi ternyata, ia bagaikan seorang malaikat. Sesekali Hinata mencuri pandang ke arah Sasuke yang duduk tiga baris di depannya. Tampak tenang mendengarkan penjelasan dari Asuma-sensei.

Hingga jam pelajaran berakhir Hinata masih saja terbengong. Ia terlalu memikirkan hal itu.

Saat Hinata sedang menuruni tangga, seorang anak lelaki menyenggolnya. Hinata yang sedikit limbung berusaha meraih seseorang agar tak jatuh. Namun, karena kurang konsentrasi, Hinata malah meraih tas ransel orang tersebut. Karena kurang kuat, akhirnya Hinata terjatuh dengan posisi menelungkup dan rok tersingkap,sehingga menampilkan celana dalamnya. Dan Hinata merasa hidungnya terasa sakit akibat terbentur tangga dan ia pun mendengar orang-orang mentertawakannya. Benar-benar memalukan.

"Hinata!" di saat seperti itu, Hinata mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. Itu, suara Sasuke, pikir Hinata. Dan Hinata sangat berharap Sasuke mau menolongnya untuk bangkit, karena susah sekali, seluruh tubuhnya terasa lumpuh. Oh Tuhan...

Dan benar saja dugaan Hinata. Itu Sasuke. Dengan segera ia menuruni tangga dan menghampiri Hinata. Kemudian ia membenarkan rok pendek Hinata yang tersingkap.

"Kau tidak kenapa-kenapa kan, Hinata?" Sasuke berusaha menarik tubuh Hinata. Membuat Hinata terduduk.

Hinata sekarang dapat terduduk. Ia dapat melihat Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya khawatir. Oh Tuhan, Sasuke, memang seperti seorang pangeran. Pangeran penyelamatnya.

"Uhm, aku tidak apa-apa," Hinata menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Ya Tuhan! Hidungmu berdarah!" Sasuke berseru panik. Dengan segera ia mengeluarkan sapu tangan biru miliknya dan mengelap darah yang berada di sekitar hidung dan bibir Hinata. Hinata hanya bisa menatap Sasuke kagum. Ah, benar-benar keren! Pikir Hinata.

Tanpa Sasuke dan Hinata sadari, ternyata aksi mereka membuat para fans Sasuke kesal. Mereka menganggap Hinata hanya berpura-pura jatuh sehingga menarik perhatian Sasuke. Berbeda dengan yang bukan fans Sasuke, mereka malah merasa terhibur menyaksikan adegan romantis secara gratis.

Sasuke segera membantu Hinata berdiri. Kemudian segera menarik Hinata menjauhi kerumunan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke, raut wajahnya terlihat khawatir. Hinata hanya dapat menunduk malu. Kejadian tadi benar-benar sangat memalukan.

"Tak perlu merasa cemas," Sasuke menenangkan Hinata, seolah bisa membaca pikirannya. Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk. Dan ia kembali menangis. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa juga ia menangis. Untuk ke dua kalinya Hinata menangis di depan orang lain, dan di depan orang yang sama.

"Biar kuantar kau pulang," Sasuke sedikit menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata, menuntunnya bangun. Hinata sebenarnya ingin menolak, tapi entah kenapa kepalanya malah mengangguk menyetujui.

o.o.o.o.o.o

"A-arigatou Sasuke-san," Hinata mengucapkan terima kasih sambil membungkukkan badan sedalam-dalamnya, setelah turun dari mobil Sasuke. Kini mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Hianata.

"Sasuke!" koreksi Sasuke dengan cepat dengan nada perintah di dalamnya. Hinata langsung gelagapan, ia kira Sasuke memarahinya.

"Ma-maaf," Hinata menunduk.

"Hn, berikan berikan aku nomormu, biar nanti aku bisa gampang menghubungimu. Ini nomorku," Sasuke menyerahkan secarik kertas kecil berisi nomor teleponnya. Hinata mengambilnya sedikit ragu kemudian menyimpannya. Dengan segera Hinata membuka tasnya mengambil sebuah buku catatan kecil dan sebuah pulpen di dalam kotak pensil. Namun karena terburu-buru, kotak pensilnya jatuh menumpahkan sebagian isinya. Hinata berjongkok berusaha mengambil kotak pensilnya yang terjatuh, namun saat hendak bangkit kepalanya malah membentur spion mobil Sasuke. Isi kotak pensilnya malah makin berceceran. Sasuke sweatdrop.

Hinata malu bukan main. Bisa-bisanya dia jadi kikuk seperti ini. Memang sih, biasanya juga dia kikuk dan ceroboh, tapi kali ini lebih dari biasanya, apalagi di depan Sasuke. Hancur sudah imejnya menjadi keping-keping yang sangat kecil. Pasti setelah ini Sasuke akan tertawa terbahak-bahak mentertawakan kebodohnya. Ia sudah pasrah, sudah siap ditertawakan.

"Hn, kau tidak usah repot begitu, cukup kirim sms kepadaku saja, nanti aku bisa tahu nomormu," dugaan Hinata salah, Sasuke tidak mentertawakannya! Tapi sekarang Hinata malah menjadi semakin malu, pasti dari tadi Sasuke berpikir dia adalah seorang yang baru keluar dari pedalaman Amazon, di dunia antah berantah yang tidak tau tentang yang namanya teknologi 'S-M-S'.

"I-iya," Hinata semakin menundukkan wajahnya.

"Hn," Sasuke sedikit tersenyum. "Baiklah aku harus pergi sekarang, jaa ne Hinata," Sasuke menutup kaca mobilnya dan berlalu meninggalkan Hinata yang arwahnya entah sudah pergi kemana.

o.o.o.o.o.o

"Segarnya..." Hinata berjalan keluar dari kamar mandinya, ia baru saja menyelesaikan ritual berendam selama lima belas menit. Sedikit berlari menaiki tangga, ia ingin segera mencapai kamar tidurnya yang terletak di laintai dua. Setelah sampai ia dengan segera menyambar handphone dan secarik kertas di meja belajar, kemudian membaringkan diri di kasur empuknya. Wajahnya sedikit memerah memikirkan kejadian-kejadian yang ia lalui. Entah mengapa begitu memikirkan Sasuke jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang, dadanya jadi terasa sakit, tapi ia malah tersenyum. Ah, perasaan ini... sama seperti perasaan yang ia rasakan beberapa tahun lalu terhadap pemuda yang menjadi cinta pertamanya.

"Ah tidak!" Hinata memukul pipinya sendiri, pikirannya malah memikirkan yang tidak-tidak. Ia selalu menganggap perasaan cinta itu tidaklah instan, baru dua hari mengenalnya masa sudah jatuh cinta? Tidak mungkin kan? Bukan, dia sudah lama mengenal Sasuke, ia sudah tahu Sasuke itu memang sudah sangat terkenal apalagi di kalangan para siswi karena kejeniusan dan ketampanannya, ia sudah lama tahu, hanya saja mereka baru saling kenal semenjak menjadi teman sekelas, dan takdir memaksa mereka untuk menjadi sepasang pengurus kelas. Apakah ini berarti...

"Aaaah!" Hinata menjerit di dalam hati. Ia sudah berpikir kejauhan, sangat jauh malahan, raganya masih di Jepang, tapi jiwanya sudah berkelana ke Afrika. Dan ia juga baru menyadari kalau hari sudah malam. Sial! Ia lupa menghubungi Sasuke.

"Aduh... harus ngomong apa ya..." Hinata malah menjadi galau akan mengirim pesan apa setelah memasukkan nomor telepon Sasuke ke kontak handphone nya.

 **Halo Uchiha-san... aku Hyuuga Hinata. Salam kenal!**

"Kok kesannya tegas banget..." Hinata malah sweatdrop. Ia berniat menambahkan beberapa emoticon agar terkesan lebih manis.

 **Halo Uchiha-san... o/ aku Hyuuga Hinata. Salam kenal! \ w/\^o ^**

"Yosh!" Hinata bersorak senang karena menganggap kali ini ia berhasil. Tapi ia malah menghapus lagi isi teksnya.

"Aku kan sudah mengenalnya, masa ngucapin salam kenal lagi?" Hianata sweatdop sendiri. Kemudian ia mulai mengetik lagi.

 **Uchiha-san. Aku Hyuuga ini nomorku, save ya...**

Kemudian ia hapus lagi, ia baru ingat, Sasuke telah menyuruhnya memanggil S-A-S-U-K-E bukan U-C-H-I-H-A. dan kata-kata 'save ya..." terdengar seperti mereka sudah sangat mengenal satu sama lain, padahal baru saja dua hari kenal. Kemudian ia mengetik lagi.

 **Ano... aku Hinata. Mohon simpan nomorku**

Dihapus lagi. Lalu mengetik lagi.

 **Sasuke-san... ini aku Hinata** **save nomorku ya~**

Dihapus lagi.

 **Sasuke o aku Hinata Hyuuga xD tolong simpan nomorku hehehe \ w/\^o ^**

Dihapus lagi.

 **Yang terhormat Uchiha Sasuke, tolong simpan nomorku. Terima kasih.**

 **Tertanda  
Hyuuga Hinata.**

Dihapus lagi.

 **Untuk Sasuke**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersediakah dikau menyimpan nomor handphone ku ini?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kutunggau jawabanmu secepatnya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hyuuga Hinata 3**

Hinata dengan segera menghapus pesan yang terakhir. Wajahnya memerah.

"Moooooo!" Hinata mengacak-acak rambutnya. Kenapa sih hanya mengirim sebuah pesan rasanya sulit sekali. Akhirnya setelah dipikir-pikir dan dipikir lagi hingga menghasilkan pemikiran yang lumayang bagus dari sebelumnya, akhirnya Hinata menemukan kata-kata yang sesuai. Mudah-mudahan kali ini tidak salah lagi.

 **Sasuke-san, ini aku Hinata ^^ tolong save nomorku. Arigatou w**

"Yosh!" Hinata sudah merasa benar kali ini kemudian tanpa pikir-pikir lagi ia langsung mengirimnya. Hinata sempat cemas setelah lima menit pesan terkirim namun belum dijawab. Di menit ke tujuh hapenya berdering, tanda pesan masuk. Dengan segera Hinata mengecek handphonenya.

 **From: Sasuke-san**

 **Hn, oke. Oya, besok aku jemput kau jam setengah tujuh ya.**

Hinata tanpa sadar melompat kegirangan. Dengan segera ia membalas pesan itu dengan tulisan 'iya'. Pesan pun terkirim. Hinata senyum-senyum sendiri sambil merebahkan dirinya kembali di atas kasur.

Dengan segera Hinata mengambil handphonenya lagi. Kali ini ia ingin mengirim pesan pada Sakura, sahabat baiknya. Ia ingin curhat pada Sakura mengenai perasaannya saat ini, Sakura pasti bisa menjawab semua pertanyaannya.

 **To:**

 **Sakura-chan... bagaimana ini?**

 **Aku merasa setiap kali memikirkan orang itu... aku jadi merasa berdebar, padahal sebelumnya tidak pernah. Dulu, setiap kali berpapasan atau bertemu dengannya aku merasa biasa saja, tapi belakangan ini ketika aku memikirkannya saja aku malah berdebar. Apakah mungkin aku menyukainya?**

 **Coba kau tebak siapa?**

Hinata mencari kontak dengan huruf depan hiragana "sa". Ada tiga orang yang bernama depan dengan hiragana "sa". Saki-san –seseorang yang ia kenal dari forum di internet, Sakura-chan, dan Sasuke-san. Melihat nama Sasuke-san wajah Hinata memerah lagi. Tanpa ia sadari pintu kamarnya telah terbuka, seseorang masuk dan memanggil namanya, Hinata kaget.

"Maaf Hinata-sama, makan malam sudah siap, Hiashi-sama dan Neji-sama sudah menunggu anda di meja makan. Saya kira andaa sedang sibuk, jadi saya kemari..."

"Ah iya!" Hinata segera memotong perkataan sang maid yang memakai pakaian tradisional Jepang. Hinata baru sadar ia tidak sopan memotong perkataan orang lain, tapi tadi dia benar-benar kaget ditambah lagi ayahnya sudah menunggu di meja makan, akan gawat jadinya kalau ia tidak segera hadir. "A-aku akan kesana!"

Sang maid pun membungkukkan badannya lalu meninggalkan Hinata. Hinata segera turun dari ranjang dan bersiap-siap turun ke bawah untuk makan malam, namun sebelum itu, ia mengecek handphonenya, pesan belum terkirim, display handphonenya masih menampakkan tiga buah kontak dengan huruf hiragana "sa". Hinata segera menekan tombol kontak yang ia yakini adalah kontak Sakura kemudian menaruhnya di meja belajar. Ia berpikir sambil menyelam minum air, sambil makan sambil menunggu jawaban dari Sakura. Hinata melangkah keluar kamar, tanpa ia sadari ia telah melakukan sebuah kesalahan besar yang sangat fatal.

 **To: Sasuke-san**

 **Sakura-chan... bagaimana ini?**

 **Aku merasa setiap kali memikirkan orang itu... aku jadi merasa berdebar, padahal sebelumnya tidak pernah. Dulu, setiap kali berpapasan atau bertemu dengannya aku merasa biasa saja, tapi belakangan ini ketika aku memikirkannya saja aku malah berdebar. Apakah mungkin aku menyukainya?**

 **Coba kau tebak siapa?**

 **TBC**


End file.
